Digital content is distributed to a wide variety of client devices. For example, a large amount of digital content is distributed to portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and other portable computing devices. Often, the digital content distributed to these portable devices is transmitted over wireless connections, including mobile phone networks (e.g., cellular communications networks).